This patent deals generally with truck mounted tools and more specifically with a foldable support assembly for mounting a sheet metal bending brake or any other tool on a truck body or other surface and unfolding it to a working position for using the tool.
Sheet metal bending brakes are commonly available tools and well know and understood. Using mechanical leverage, they are typically used to bend a piece of sheet metal along its length by clamping the sheet metal and folding part of it over with a hinged part of the brake. Sheet metal brakes have substantial application in the construction industry where they are used for bending siding and forming roof gutters. However, on site use in such applications requires carrying the heavy sheet metal brake to the site and then setting it up for use.
Several patents have been granted for the transportation of such sheet metal brakes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,855 to Nelson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,767 to Hartwell both mount brakes aboard trailers, but the more desirable method of transporting sheet metal brakes appears to be aboard pickup trucks. In the metal siding and roofing trades most companies already operate pickup trucks with metal racks installed on the sides and top to carry ladders and material, so there have been some structures attached to such truck racks to carry sheet metal brakes and pivot them down into an operating position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,500 to Baker and the ABC Supply Co. Inc. Spring 2004 catalog disclose such pivoting structures, but they leave something to be desired. Particularly, neither of those pivoting brake structures furnishes any aid in lowering the quite heavy brake and its support structure into the working position or lifting it back into the transport position. Furthermore, the ABC Supply unit requires a truck rack constructed of square tubing and both units require significant modification of conventional truck racks.
It would be very beneficial to have a heavy tool carrier that provided mechanical aid in lowering the tool into its working position and lifting the tool back into its transport position. It would be even better if the truck rack modification was minimized and the working location of the tool did not interfere with side storage cabinets on the truck sides.